


The Florida Aces

by PolkaDot_BowTie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee, Found Family, Gossip, Joan is Remy and Logan's parent but not by blood, Logan is goalie babey, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starbucks, Teen and Up for more mature topics to be written about, Thank you to IllogicallyInclined for letting me do this!!!, but that post is actually an entire au, goalie fam established!!!, we're all so goddamn gay its crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDot_BowTie/pseuds/PolkaDot_BowTie
Summary: At a university in Florida, there is the hockey team. The ultimate players, the hat-trick heroes, the penalty box brawlers, but more importantly: the definition of walking memes. Coach Thomas Sanders, a former player, coaches these random teenagers through tough times. They face mental disorders, physical ailments and injuries, and general douchebags, but together they feel like they can conquer the world. Will they be able to achieve their goal and be one of the best hockey teams America has ever seen?
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 28
Kudos: 34





	1. The Search Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to thank @Illogicallyinclined on Tumblr! Jay's Hockey AU is one of the best AU's I've every read, and I would like to thank them again for letting me write it into a story!
> 
> Jay's Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/illogicallyinclined  
> Go check her out!

“We need a new goalie.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Thomas asks, crossing his arms.

Remy takes a deep breath, pushes his sunglasses further up his nose and addresses the Team coach again.

“We need a new goalie, coach. Look, babes, I’m sorry, but Remus over there is starting to grate and I’m getting worn down.” The statement lacked Remy’s usually sassy and tight tone, instead just seeming exhausted and tired.

Thomas inhaled, rubbed his chin, and addressed the goalie, “Alright, I’ll see what we can do.”

Remy nodded, walking over to Emile and putting an arm around his waist. Thomas looked away, rubbing his temples.

“Having a rough time?” Thomas jumped slightly at the voice. Joan.

“Thank God, Joan, I don’t know what I’m gonna do! We need a new goaltender because Remy can’t do it anymore and I don’t knowwhatI’mgonnado--!”

“Woah, woah, woah, calm down!” Joan started, holding their hands up in a gesture of surrender, prompting Thomas to calm down, “I’m actually here to talk to you about that…”

“Huh?” Thomas asks lamely, cocking his head like a confused puppy. Joan gives a breathy laugh, and pulls up their phone, showing Thomas a professional-looking email with an even more professional-looking logo.

“Read it.” Joan says, shoving the phone closer to Thomas’ face. Thomas takes the phone with a huff, reading over the Email Joan had been sent.

‘ _Greetings Fellow University Hockey Team,_

_We appreciate you willing to pay so highly for our goaltender, and we are willing to have him transfer to your team immediately. He will be transferring within the next month, much appreciated._

_Sincerely,_

_Brown University Freshmen Dean’_

“I kind of talked about it with the Dean before, Remy came to me first. Want some details on him?” Joan suddenly lights up, clearly trying to distract their friend.

Thomas squints at them, but nods anyway. Joan hands him a phone with a small file on their new goalie.

‘ ** _Name:_** _Crofter, Logan_

**_Age:_ ** _17 years_

**_Hockey Position:_ ** _Goaltender_

**_Prior Information:_ ** _Logan has been playing hockey since he was 7 years old. His father is Thomas Crofter, who has been training him from that young age. A very talented goaltender, however because of our talented starter keeper, he was never able to play. I’m sure he’ll be able to play more efficiently here. – Logan’s previous coach.’_

Thomas looked up, smiling.

“Well...?” Joan asked, looking at Thomas expectantly.

“We’ve found ourselves a goaltender.”


	2. The Goaltender arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new goalie arrives...

Thomas glanced at Joan, hands behind his back professionally. Joan held the same stance, rocking on their heels slightly.

They were both ridiculously nervous to meet their new goaltender, it was frankly ridiculous. They shouldn’t be this nervous, it was a 17-year-old from Minnesota, how bad could he be?

Footsteps could be heard down the hall, and both of them flinched, straightening immediately. Huh, guess they really are nervous. Absolutely _fabulous._

He turns the corner and meets Thomas’ eyes. He has to _look down._

“Holy _shit…_ ” Joan murmurs, quiet enough so only Thomas and themselves heard, but still. Thomas has to agree. Brown University failed to provide the information that they were sending a 6’5’’ **brick wall** to defend their net.

“Logan Crofter, pleasure to meet you…” He trailed off, waiting for the coach and his friend to provide names.

“Thomas, Thomas Sanders. I’ll be your new coach.” Thomas shook his hand respectfully, nodding his head once.

“I’m Joan Stokes, I’m the Goalie manager.” Joan shook Logan’s hand as well, though they had to raise it quite high to be able to reach a proper level.

_Clatter. Crash!_

The loud banging made all three of them flinch. Thomas looked at the door to the Aces’ locker room with concern. Hello, they had been _warned_ that their new Goalie was arriving today! Why are they being such a _pain?!_

“Would you two mind staying out here? I’m going to go and check on… that.” Thomas excused himself, scuttling over to the door and opening and closing it with as little of the inside being shown as possible.

“What the _hell?!_ ” Thomas hissed, throwing his arms out at his sides. The entire team just watched him; eyes wide like deer in headlights.

“But Thomas—” Roman started but was cut off by his coach.

“No! Roman, as Captain you need to keep this rowdy bunch in check! Your new _goalie_ is out there! He’s very professional and well-kept and… really intimidating! You all need to make a good first impression!” Thomas ended the argument before it could start, slipping out of the locker room to re-join Logan and Joan.

Logan kept a blank face, completely unmoving. Joan on the other hand had a huge smile.

“Thomas! I think me and Lo are gonna get along just fine.” Joan claps him on the shoulder, retreating to the locker room that Thomas just came out of.

The two remaining what them go, before turning back to each other. The silence was awkward and tense, and it took all of Thomas’ energy not to do something out of sheer desperation.

“Ummm… why don’t you come meet the team?” Thomas offered, an awkward smile plastering itself onto his face.

“That would be a good idea, yes.”

The new goalie followed Thomas through the doors to the locker room, where a dozen faces looked at them with varying expressions, from innocent curiosity to apprehension.

“Team: this is Logan, he is our new goalie.” Thomas introduced gesturing to the 6’5’’ of pure muscle standing next to him. The gay silence was audible.

“Roman: Captain of the Aces.” Roman nodded, stretching out a hand. Logan shook it. Roman’s faint blush deepened.

“This is Virgil and D, your new defensemen. Patton, Emile, Remus, and Remy. This isn’t everyone, but you’ll meet the others later.” Roman introduced his team, pointing to each one respectfully. Logan nodded along, chiselled face blank, almost with disinterest. Thomas gulped.

Hopefully, this was the right call…


	3. Wow, he's good...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan shows just how good he is at hockey... and unintentional condescension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys: *Give support*  
> Me: :OOOO!!!!!
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!!! This got a popular a lot quicker than I thought it would! Here's another chapter to say thanks!  
> *Throws this at you and runs away*

“Are you sure?” Thomas asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

Currently, he and Logan were sat in his office, discussing plays. The early morning sun shone through the window, making the new goalie’s deep brown hair seem bronze and his sapphire blue eyes shimmer like diamonds.

“Absolutely. I can play 10 games, no break needed. If quality in playing decreases, pull me out and we can talk, but I’ll be fine, I assure you.”

Thomas sighed, yielding. Jesus, this 17-year-old was a lot more stubborn than Brown cared to mention.

“Okay then, if anything happens, I’m gonna pull you out.”

“I should hope so, that is a coach’s job.”

Wait a second…

Did he just-?

Yes, he did.

There was no venom behind the words, nor sarcasm. Like he was actually trying to help. Thomas sat there agape as Logan walked out of the office and shut the door gently, his heavy footsteps echoing down the hall of the rink.

Thomas sat there, blinking. He leaned back in his chair, staring at the door Logan disappeared behind.

After a few minutes of contemplation, Thomas got up and started heading towards the changing rooms. When he got there, everyone was in their hockey gear, decked out in ice skates and jerseys. At the end of the line stood Logan, made even more intimidating by the ridiculous amount of Goalie padding that comes with the uniform.

Thomas shared some quick words of encouragement before sending his ~~boys~~ players out onto the rink for practice.

As he watched the Aces out on the ice, Thomas couldn’t help but lose himself to his thoughts. Had Logan intended to be so condescending back in the office? Was Thomas really that bad at his job? Did his _players_ think that he was that bad at his job, and it was just the new guy that had the guts to say it to his face?!

Breath.

No, he was plenty good at his job! He didn’t need a _minor_ to tell him how to do his job properly. Thomas crossed his arms and sat down, trying to hide his childish and unprofessional pouting.

“Hey Dad, you good?”

Mission failed.

Wait—

“Dad?” Thomas echoed, smile spreading across his face. Roman blushed in embarrassment, sputtering apologies. The rest of the team heard this and all skated over, parroting the same word over and over until Roman skated away, hiding his face in his hands. Thomas smiled fondly.

On the other side of the rink, Logan rolled his eyes. They were so childish; this could take a while…

After a few days of practicing, the first game came. Thomas sat on the side-lines with Joan, both watching in anticipation for the game. Since the new Goalie had only arrived a few days ago, the likelihood of winning was low (“--gan! Ah, yes, thank you for that… terrible pun, Joan…”), but neither of the Hockey managers could hold back their excitement.

They watched as Virgil weaved around the opposite players, as D was sneaking around them like a stealthy spy, and as Roman scored points! The team was working as well as they usually do.

And then the other team got the puck.

They were skilled, swerving around Virgil and D with practiced ease, making their way towards the net. They drew their stick back, hit the puck with all their might and---

It didn’t go into the net!?

Well, it would have if there wasn’t a blocker there to collide with it, obscuring the win. Thomas felt his heartbeat pick up. Together, Joan and Thomas watched Logan draw back his own stick and hit the puck, sending it flying back out into the rink, where Virgil passed it to Roman, who secured their victory by sneaking past the enemy’s defences and into the net.

It would have been a lie to say that Thomas didn’t scream with delight. They won before, of course they did, but not by this much. Usually by one, maybe two points, only squeaking by with Roman’s excellent aim and the team’s pure willpower to win. This was new.

‘ _The Aces claim the win: 6-0!’_ The announcer declared.

The bleachers were in uproar. Fans were cheering and jeering, in victory and defeat, the two mixing together to create an ear-splitting symphony.

The next few weeks passed much like that first game, the Aces winning every game they came across with the other team scoring no points. Nada, zilch, nothing.

The change was refreshing. 10 games, a new win streak.

However, practices weren’t going as well as Thomas would have liked.

Their new goalie was butting heads with their star player; Roman’s brash and flamboyant nature clashing with Logan’s stiff, reserved and robotic personality. It was becoming a little annoying…

“You can’t talk to me like that! Stop trying to run my team! I’m the captain here, not you!” Roman yelled, stamping his skate on the ice.

“Well, if you’d actually do your job to a decent degree, maybe I wouldn’t have to do it for you, _captain._ ” The Goalie taunted in return, turning around, and lowering his head ever so slightly to meet Roman’s angered gaze.

“Ugh! Why can’t you just go back to Brown! We don’t need robots, we need goalies!” Roman sneered, swivelling on his skates and gliding away.

If the statement bothered Logan in anyway, he didn’t show it. Simply just holding his head high, looking slightly inconvenienced.

Roman threw off his skates and bowled his helmet into a bag on the bench, marching away from the rink into their locker room.

Virgil and Patton were already in there, showing each other videos on their phones.

“You okay, Princey?” Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow. Roman took a swig of his water bottle he had picked up, then regarded the emo.

“No, Virgil, I’m not!” Roman said, dramatically talking with his free hand, “The new goalie! He’s just so- so- “Roman threw his hand in the air again, since he lacked a better word that wouldn’t get him a scolding form Patton.

“Give him a chance, Ro. He was kinda shoved into our mess by his old university.” Virgil said, shrugging. Who knew Virgil Fosc of all people would be sympathising with the condescending goaltender?

“I’m trying, Virge, but one day, he’s gonna snap, and at this moment in time, I want to be the one to push him over the edge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the continued support!! I hope I'm doing these characters justice! :D


	4. Gossip Sesh!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton, Roman, Virgil, and Remy have a little gossip session whilst at a Starbucks. The topic this time? Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My summer vacation will be starting next week, so hopefully I'll be able to write more often! Until then, have some dumb gossip gays!

The fresh afternoon breeze slithered through the open window of the Starbucks, mixing gently with the bitter smell of coffee beans. Roman and Virgil sat at a rounded table at the back of the coffee shop, Virgil nursing a regular coffee and Roman playing with the lid of a tall fancy drink.

They were simply talking, just idle chit-chat about the team currently, as they do every so often. After a comfortable silence settled over the two, Patton walked over saying hello to his fellow teammates.

“Remy will be over soon; he’s just getting something from the counter.” Patton pointed his thumb over his shoulder, where you could see the sunglasses-clad man ordering a form of complicated tea.

Virgil dipped his head, Roman smiled, and the silence resettled. Patton took a long sip of his hot chocolate, humming in content.

“Hey babes!” Remy announced himself, pushing his sunglasses just a little further up his nose so you could see his hazel eyes, “So! What shall we talk about this time! Ugh, it feels like we haven’t had a proper gossip sesh in _ages_!”

Virgil rolled his eyes at the goalie’s theatrics, talking another small sip of his coffee. He didn’t like to drink too much coffee too quickly, since it made his anxiety worse.

“Hmmm,” Roman hummed, stroking his chin, “How about the new guy? Logan, was it? Opinions on him.”

Virgil and Patton both shuffled awkwardly. They knew Roman and Logan hadn’t hit it off well, the two like chalk and cheese, but they didn’t want to offend their friend.

Remy, on the other hand, was oblivious.

“Bitch, I _love_ him! I finally have another little goalie to hang around with.” He took a long swig of his tea, finishing it with a pop.

Remy eyed Virgil and Patton, who avoided his gaze. When it eventually drifted to Roman, he was met with a stern glare.

“What?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You actually _like_ that stick-in-the-mud?” Roman asked incredulously.

“Heck yeah, I do! He’s my cute little goalie brother! Look, I have come to love most of the team dearly, but I have two hands, a crowbar, and some very loose morals, so if you even _think_ about hurting Crofty’s feelings, you better watch yourself.” Remy fixed them all with an intense and stern glare.

Oh.

He was serious. This goalie has been with them about 4 weeks at most, and Remy has already grown an attachment.

“Aww!” Patton squealed, “He’s like your brother!”

“Not just my brother, babe, my _baby_ brother! Kid’s like two.”

“Explain.” Virgil spoke up, straightening his back.

“Gurl, you have no idea. Thomathy showed me his file, guess how old he is.”

“19!” Patton guessed.

“About 20-ish.” Virgil said, waving his hand.

“I’m with Pat, I bet he’s 19.” Roman said, joining in the conversation without his hostile attitude.

Remy shook his head knowingly, giving a wry smile.

“Tell us then!” Roman practically shrieked.

“My baby goalie brother, my cute little sunshine—”

“Quit the gross nicknames and spit it out Belmonte.” Virgil interrupted, growing impatient.

Remy huffed, but took off his glasses to look at them all seriously.

“He’s 17 years-old.”

A collection of gasps and surprised faces gaped back at Remy.

“Oh. My. God. He’s _babey!!!_ ”

Remy nodded, fanning his face.

“I know, and Joan is our crazy goalie parent! We’re the Goddamn Goalie Fam!”

Roman huffed, taking another drink of his coffee, “Does he know about your goalie family?”

“’Course he does! After a game where he had to block like _50_ different shots because you guys couldn’t get your act together, he came up to me and said he’d love to run you all over with a bus without offending you, and honestly, that is such a mood,” Remy clicked his tongue pushing his sunglasses up where they had slipped down his nose, “So Joan and I pulled him aside, told him he’s part of the goalie fam now, and he was like ‘cool’. So yeah!”

The other three blinked at Remy, a little lost.

“He said he’d like to run us over?” Roman asked, his hand curling into a fist on the table.

“Chill, Princey. That is basically a goalie’s job, I’ve never met a goalie that hasn’t wanted to kill his team at least once. Relax. And besides, he meant no offense.” Remy waved him off, soothing the captain’s growing offense.

An awkward silence settled over them. The tension wasn’t thick, but it was there, putting pressure on everyone.

“…What else do you know about him, Remy?” Patton asked innocently, breaking the silence with a simple question.

“Oh, buckle up, babes, Cake-pop here has gone and opened a door that will never close now!”

As Remy started his rant about how much he loved his little goalie brother, Roman couldn’t help but smile whilst a small blush crept onto his face. As much as Logan could be a stubborn stick-in-the-mud that didn’t understand his feelings, he had enough soul to make friends. Maybe, they could try again?


	5. CHATPTER ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the stupid text memes begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't supposed to be a chapter, I was bored doing homework and wanted to write memes (AHEM AND BROTHERLY LOSLEEP AND GOALIE FAM AHEM) so yeah, sorry, it doesn't add anything to plot, just adds more character to these idiots

**Logan’s stable of hoes**

**Romano Cheese:** Hey guys, who changed the names of everyone???

 **Panic! At the Everywhere:** idk, but I’m digging it

 **Smol Gremlin:** >:3c

 **Tol Gremlin:** >:3c

 **Goalie Parental Figure:** Wait, whose who?

 **Romano Cheese:** I’m Roman

 **Goalie Parental Figure:** I’m Joan

 **Panic! At the Everywhere:** Virgil

 **Romano Cheese:** that one wasn’t hard to guess

 **Panic! At the Everywhere:** Quiet Princey

 **Patton Cake <3: **I’m Patton!!

 **Mr Brain Doctor:** Emile

 **Coffee Goalie Bro:** Remy, babes

 **Braincell Goalie Bro:** Logan

 **The OGay:** Thomas

 **Panic! At the Everywhere:** so I’m gonna take a wild guess and say that @Smol Gremlin and @Tol Gremlin are D and Remus in that order?

 **Tol Gremlin:** >:D

 **Romano Cheese:** Remus where’s the remote????

 **Tol Gremlin:** >:3c

 **Romano Cheese:** Remus pls I wanna watch tv

 **Tol Gremlin:** >;)

 **Braincell Goalie Bro:** Remy, why’d you change the group chat name?

 **Coffee Goalie Bro:** Lolo, shush babes, you deserve it, we have a 12-game win streak!!

**12:04 pm**

**Romano Cheese:** LOGAN

 **Braincell Goalie Bro:** Yes, Roman?

 **Romano Cheese:** TELL EVERYONE HOW OLD YOU ARE

 **Braincell Goalie Bro:** Why? It has no affect on how I play.

 **Romano Cheese:** PLS JUST DO IT

 **Braincell Goalie Bro:** I’m 17?

 **Tol Gremlin:** :O

 **Patton Cake <3: **?!?!?!?!?!

 **Mr Brain Doctor:** YOU’RE HOW OLD, MR. CROFTER YOU’RE SO YOUNG?!?!

 **Smol Gremlin:** Hey Lo when I was your age

 **Braincell Goalie Bro:** Hey D when I was your height

**Panic! At the Everywhere:** _PFFT—_

**Coffee Goalie Bro:** _chokes_

**Patton Cake <3: **Yeah, _school him!_ Don’t be mean tho

 **Panic! At the Everywhere:** Lo, you’ve been ranked up to my top 10 favourite human beings just with that statement alone

 **Braincell Goalie Bro:** Thank you, Virgil

 **The OGay:** tbh Lo, you’re kinda young

 **Mr Brain Doctor:** Litol sassy goalie

**Patton Cake <3: ** _babey_

**Tol Gremlin: _Message Deleted by Admin_**

**Smol Gremlin:** Ignoring that last comment and gonna say it: Logan Skyscraper Crofter

 **Goalie Parental Figure:** My _son_

 **Coffee Goalie Bro:** Well excuse your face

 **Goalie Parental Figure:** Sorry Rem, my _youngest son out of two sons I love dearly_

 **Coffee Goalie Bro:** Better

 **Goalie Parental Figure:** WE’RE THE **_Word Censored by Admin_** GOALIE FAM

 **Coffee Goalie Bro:** GODDAMN GOALIE FAM

 **Braincell Goalie Bro:** I’ve only known these two for a few weeks, but I would die for them

 **Goalie Parental Figure:** Thank you son

 **Braincell Goalie Bro:** You’re welcome, parent

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
